The invention relates to a bracket for holding a socalled sissy bar attached to the rear of a motorcycle.
A sissy bar is a bar attached to the back of a motorcycle seat to act as a restraint/backrest for the passenger.
Although most motorcycles make some provisions for a sissy bar, many of the purchasers prefer the clean look of the motorcycle without the sissy bar, but mount them anyway for convenience, even though they would like to have some way to remove them when not needed. This is especially true with owners of Harley Davidson motorcycles many of whom use their motorcycles for show purposes.
The object of the instant invention is to provide a sissy bar bracket that allows quick installation of the sissy bar and quick removal when it is not desired, such as for showing the motorcycle.
It is a further object to provide a sissy bar bracket that can be readily installed or removed without use of tools and which does not require mounting of components or parts on the motorcycle that may detract from its desirable appearance and do not mar or scratch the finish of any fixed parts of the motorcycle.
Inventors have in the past disclosed various forms of back rests for sissy bars that are adjustable or removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,750 shows a sissy bar for a motorcycle having a movable portion so that a single or two riders can be accommodated on the cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,189 shows a longitudinally adjustable back rest that can be readily be removed from a U-shaped frame secured to the base portion of the seat.
The sissy bars and back rests of the known art have the disadvantage that they are not readily removable and that they require attachment to the motor cycle in such a way that the "clean" appearance of the motorcycle, as desired for showing, is somewhat inpaired.